Forum:Possible Upcoming RP
Hello, members of Halo Fanon, IndyRevolution here. I joined this wiki over a year ago, and by now, most of the active users as of now are acquainted with me due to the time I spend on the IRC. However, in the time I've been here, I have made very few meaningful contributions, and I haven't been seriously committed to any big projects. Hopefully, this will change that. At some point in the future, hopefully soon, I hope to run an RP. However, I am well aware of just how badly RPs tend to fare on this site, which is why the name of this forum is kind of a misnomer. In order to prevent scheduling errors, as well as to keep the story as a whole cohesive, all of the actual writing will be done by me. However, participants will still be heavily involved in the process. Essentially, users will tell me, preferably via the IRC, what they want their characters to do, how to do it, and how they interact and respond in certain situations. I will then integrate these into the story as I see fit, although situations may not play out the way a user meant for it to. Aside from that, the only other thing I will be doing is providing backstory and control of the multiple factions as a whole, which will also be heavily influenced by the actions of the characters. As for story, I have a good deal of it fleshed out already, though I may change it. In a brief overview: On the far edges of space, a small colony exists, terraformed, funded, and colonized entirely by private corporations, outside of the political reach of the UNSC. The planet is largely uninhabitable, but houses one large, heavily industrialized city, along with several smaller settlements scattered throughout the planet. However, as the corporations that run it begin to fall apart, the planet quickly descends into crime, attracting all sorts of criminals and profiteers from across colonized space. Several years after the war ends, however, an unexpected factor arrives. A cult of consisting of allied Elites and Humans, along with several other Covenant species, arrive out of slipspace and quickly displace the already weak existing government. They then retreat back to their ships and hold the planet in a blockade, watching as the crime infested city descends into anarchy. Cut to a year later, and that's where your characters come in. A large emphasis will be placed on survival for this, as your characters will start with very limited resources, on their own, and will be forced to react logically to situations as they build up their own faction and influence, or ally themselves with a pre set stonger one. Obviously, the story and mechanics are more complex, but this is a brief overview. Again, all of this is hypothetical, and in it's early stages. The likely event is that this will crash and burn, but I still would like to try heading a project, and see if this works out. If you're interested, make sure to clarify below, and leave feedback if you have any. Late 2500s, at the latest, early 2600s.--IndyRevolution (talk) 00:46, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Whats the point of RolePlaying if we cant control anything? Do we just throw in characters even if we dont have an article for them yet?}} As for your first question, quite the contrary. You will tell me what you want your characters to do, and I will write that directly into the story, although it may not always work as a user planned. As for the second question, yes, provided they follow the requirements, wwhich I still have yet to list. However, it would be much easier if you were to enterexisting characters, as they are much easier to write in terms of skills and personality--IndyRevolution (talk) 2:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC)